youtube_lyricsfandomcom-20200214-history
KM4WEQ2MKB3XUU2DGA
(0:10) yeah, (0:11.1) (0:12) I know sometimes (0:13.2) (0:14.3) things may not (0:15.1) always make sense to you right now. (0:16.8) (0:18) but hey (0:18.8) what'd daddy always tell you? (0:20.7) (0:21) straighten up, little soldier, (0:23.1) (0:23.7) stiffen up that upper lip! (0:25.7) (0:26.8) what you cryin' about? (0:27.9) (0:28.7) you got me (0:29.4) (0:30) Hailie, I know you miss your mom (0:31.6) and I know you miss your dad. when I'm gone (0:33) but I'm tryin' to give you the life that I never had (0:35) I can see you're sad, even when you smile (0:37) even when you laugh (0:39) I can see it in your eyes, (0:40.4) deep inside you wanna cry (0:41) 'cause you're scared, I ain't there (0:43) daddy's with you in your prayers (0:44) no more cryin', wipe them tears (0:46) daddy's here, no more nightmares (0:47) we gon' pull together through it (0:48.9) we gon' do it, lainie—uncle's crazy, ain't he? (0:51) yeah, but he loves you, girl, (0:52.2) and you better know it (0:53) we're all we got in this world, (0:54.7) when it spins, when it swirls (0:55) when it whirls, when it twirls, (0:56.8) two little beautiful girls (0:58) lookin' puzzled, in a daze, (1:00.2) I know it's confusin' you (1:01) daddy's always on the move, (1:03.0) momma's always on the news (1:04) I try to keep you sheltered from it, (1:06.0) but somehow it seems (1:07) the harder that I try to do that, (1:08.5) the more it backfires on me (1:09) all the things growin' up (1:11.2) as daddy that he had to see (1:12) daddy don't want you to see (1:14.0) but you see just as much as he did (1:15) we did not plan it to be this way, (1:17.2) your mother and me (1:18) but things have got so bad between us (1:19.9) I don't see us ever bein' (1:21) together ever again, (1:22.7) like we used to be when we was teenagers (1:24) but then, of course, (1:25.4) everything always happens for a reason (1:27) I guess it was never meant to be, (1:29.2) but it's just something (1:30) we have no control over, (1:31.3) and that's what destiny is (1:32) but no more worries, (1:34.0) rest your head and go to sleep (1:35) maybe one day we'll wake up (1:36.7) and this'll all just be a dream (1:38) now hush, little baby, don't you cry (1:41) everything's gonna be alright (1:43) stiffen that upper lip up, (1:44.6) little lady, I told ya (1:46) daddy's here to hold ya through the night (1:48) I know mommy's not here right now, (1:51.0) and we don't know why (1:52) we fear how we feel inside (1:54) it may seem a little crazy, pretty baby (1:57) but I promise, momma's gon' be alright (heh) (2:00) it's funny, (2:01.0) (2:01.3) I remember back one year when daddy had no money (2:03) mommy wrapped the christmas presents up and (2:04.3) stuck 'em under the tree (2:06) and said some of 'em were from me (2:08.3) 'cause daddy couldn't buy 'em (2:09) I'll never forget that christmas (2:10.9) I sat up the whole night cryin' (2:12) 'cause daddy felt like a bum—see, daddy had a job (2:15) but his job was to keep the food (2:16.4) on the table for you and mom (2:17) and at the time, every house that we lived in (2:20) either kept gettin' broken into (2:21.9) and robbed or shot up on the block (2:23) and your mom was savin' money for you in a jar (2:26) tryin' to start a piggy bank (2:27.8) for you so you could go to college (2:29) almost had a thousand dollars, (2:30.8) 'til someone broke in and stole it (2:32) and I know it hurt so bad (2:33.7) it broke your momma's heart (2:35) and it seemed like everything (2:36.3) was just startin' to fall apart (2:37) mom and dad was arguin' a lot, so momma moved back (2:41) on to chalmers in the flat, one bedroom apartment (2:43) and dad moved back (2:44.3) to the other side of 8 mile on novara (2:46) and that's when (2:47.1) daddy went to california with his CD (2:49) and met Dr. Dre (2:50.2) and flew you and momma out to see me (2:52) but daddy had to work, (2:53.5) you and momma had to leave me (2:54) then you started seein' daddy on the tv (2:57.1) and momma didn't like it (2:58) and you and lainie were too young to understand it (3:00) papa was a rolling stone, momma developed a habit (3:03) and it all happened too fast (3:05.0) for either one of us to grab it (3:06) I'm just sorry you were there and (3:07.9) had to witness it first hand (3:09) 'cause all I ever wanted to do (3:10.8) was just make you proud (3:12) now I'm sittin' in this empty house (3:14) just reminiscin' (3:15.1) lookin' at your baby pictures, it just trips me out (3:17) to see how much you both have grown (3:18.8) it's almost like you're sisters now (3:20) wow, (3:21.5) guess you pretty much are, and daddy's still here (3:23) lainie, I'm talkin' to you too, daddy's still here (3:26) I like the sound of that, yeah (3:28.1) it's got a ring to it, don't it? (3:29) sshh! momma's only gone for the moment (3:31) now hush, little baby, don't you cry (3:34) everything's gonna be alright (3:36) stiffen that upper lip up, little lady, I told ya (3:39) daddy's here to hold ya through the night (3:42) I know mommy's not here right now, (3:44.5) and we don't know why (3:46) we fear how we feel inside (3:48) it may seem a little crazy, pretty baby (3:50) but I promise, momma's gon' be alright (3:53) and if you ask me to, (3:54.8) daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird (3:57) I'ma give you the world (3:59) I'ma buy a diamond ring for you, I'ma sing for you (4:02) I'll do anything for you to see you smile (4:04) and if that mockingbird don't sing (4:07.1) and that ring don't shine (4:08) I'ma break that birdie's neck (4:10) I'll go back to the jeweler who sold it to ya (4:13) and make him eat every carat, (4:15.0) don't fuck with dad! (ha-ha!)